


Be Less Chill

by MGirl113



Series: DEH Sickfics [4]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Adorable Connor, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Chills, Cold, Connor Deserves Happiness, Dear Evan Hansen References, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Hoodies, M/M, Movie Night, POV Connor, Poor Connor, Sick Character, Sick Connor, Sickfic, Tree Bros, Treebros, sick! connor, sick!connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGirl113/pseuds/MGirl113
Summary: "I have poor circulation and sometimes get chills and you have the warmest body so i like to cuddle with you as much as possible."- http://promptsfordays.tumblr.com/post/124118783970/sickfic-ideas





	Be Less Chill

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry these last stuff ones have been so bad XC I’ll be better

Connor _loves_ his hoodie. He wears it every day, everywhere, no matter what the weather. No one really knows why. Everyone's got their own suspicions.

His parents and his friend Alana were worried it was self harm scars that he was trying to hide. That led to him getting caught and sent to rehab. In his opinion is was just a huge coincidence. But it wasn't the real reason..

His sister Zoe and people at school, plus that stupid Jared Kleinman think its all for aesthetics. Just because he's emo or punk or goth or _whatever_ they call him. But it wasn't the real reason..

The real reason was that he had poor circulation. Anything under 70 degrees was hell for him. People would sometimes assume he had a fever because his chills would get so bad. His feet always fell asleep, he was always tired, it was awful. He assumes it's because he smokes and doesn't eat much and never really moves from his bed, but he never really did anything about it.

He refuses to stand or sit near air vents, wear shorts, or ever take off his hoodie. It was like a comfort object to him.

But then he met Evan Hansen.

Evan Benjamin Hansen was the _sweetest_ fucking boy in the whole world. The two had met after an encounter in the computer lab and a huge misunderstanding. Connor had developed quite the crush on him since, and they started dating after a month of being friends.

Evan was kind, caring, adorable, beautiful, smart, independent...

And warm.

Connor wasn't usually a very physical person, but will his chills, he loved incessantly cuddling with Evan every second he could. Wrapping his arms around him and pulling him to his chest, and Evan acting like a furnace warming both Connor's body and his heart.

He'd never mentioned the fact that he had poor circulation before. It never really seemed to come up in conversation. At least, not until Fall came around...

About 4 months in to dating, the two decided to have a night out and watch Heathers, because it was playing in cinemas for some special event. It was both their favorite. So like always, Connor bundled up in his hoodie and the two headed out. At the register, they bought their tickets and a slushee for aesthetic reasons.

As soon as they entered the theatre, they were welcomed with a wisp of cold air.

"A-Ah... It's kinda cold," Evan frowned. "I should have brought a ja-jacket."

Connor shivered and nodded, but felt fine knowing he had his hoodie on. Evan was only wearing a t-shirt but it'd be fine. Right?

He tried to snuggle more into Evan this time. Even with his soft hoodie he was feeling kind of chilly around the face and neck. He buried his cheek into Evan's neck. The blonde hummed lovingly and gave him a quiet kiss on the cheek.

30 or so minutes in to the movie, Connor felt Evan shivering beneath his arms in the loveseat they shared. He turned his head to see him rubbing his arms and almost chattering his teeth. Connor frowned. Without thinking, he removed his hoodie and wrapped it around Evan's shoulders. He relaxed into the warm fabric and resumed watching the movie.

Connor regretted it immediately after. He felt the hair on his arms raise and he rubbed them to make himself warmer. He felt every blow of air from the air vents circulating around his skin, giving him major chills. He felt every inch of his exposed arms, neck, and face losing their temperature and getting that god awful tingly feeling as the minutes went on. Every time he'd put his hands to his body, the rest would just feel unbearable cold.

Connor really wanted his hoodie back.

He couldn't just take it back though. What kind of boyfriend would he be? A pretty shitty one he supposed. The movie wasn't too long, right? It had probably been 45 minutes, it couldn't be too bad, right?

But he was really cold. And _damn_ this movie was long.

At this point, Connor wasn't even paying attention to the movie anymore. All he was focused on was not dying of cold stroke. That was a thing right? Who knows, he wasn't really thinking.

Honestly it just might have been. Connor was doing anything and everything he could to stay warm. Even letting his hair out of its bun to maybe warm up his ears and neck. Even tucking his arms into his t shirt and crouching into a ball. Even rubbing his feet to get rid of that goddamn uncomfortable tingling. Fucking anything to keep himself from freezing to death.

And then he started cramping. Was this night trying to make his life completely miserable?

This was one of the things he hated the most about having poor circulation. Whenever he was still, his legs started to cramp up, and it was ridiculously painful. He tried shifting around in his seat to ease the discomfort, but it didn't really work. Part of him wanted to take his legs out of his shirt to he could extend them, but the other part of him knew that if he did, he'd be cold again and disturb Evan, who was still trying to focus on the movie.

He looked warm. Connor was jealous.

"I-I'm... I'm going to go to the bathroom," he quickly got up and sped walked to the restroom. He immediately splashed warm water on his face, sighing in content. Afterwards, he dug around in his front and back pockets for an aspirin tablet. Nothing.

"Shit..." he muttered, frowning as he made his way back to the theater. When he sat down, Evan looked to him in concern.

"Connor, you want your hoodie back? You look cold," Evan turned to him, feeling the shaking and shifting next to him. He saw Connor rubbing his arms and legs that were stuffed into his thin, stretchy t shirt. "Connor?"

"N-No! It's um... It's okay," Connor tried to smile. "Really! You keep it," he whispered.

Evan frowned. "You look _really_ cold. Here, take it." He took it off and handed the jacket back. He saw a look of hesitation in his brown-blue eyes for a split second before graciously taking it and putting it on.

"Thanks, Ev."

He smiled. "No problem babe. C'mon, the movie's over," he beckoned him along out of the seat.

Connor got out carefully and winced slightly at the pain in his ankle. This happened sometimes when he was still for so long. Evan wouldn't notice hopefully...

"Where to next?" Evan asked, once they were back in the car. Connor had taken a few extra seconds to get into his seat as painlessly as possible. At least he was warm.

"Home? We should cuddle," Connor suggested, trying to smile.

"Sounds good," Evan smiled. He jolted foreword suddenly as the car lurched back. "What was that?" He turned to Connor and _swore_ he saw a flinch. Hm...

"Oh, it's nothing! Here, let's just go," he tried to pass it off. Of course the foot that really hurt was the one he had to drive with.

The ride home was way longer than it should have been. With abrupt stops and goes, it was kind of twisty and turvy and just all over the fucking place. Connor did everything he could to keep from pulling over at the nearest Walgreens and buying some aspirin.

Once they got home, Connor hobbled to the door as quickly as he could. Evan got out slowly, more than confused as the why his boyfriend was walking like he had a peg leg. "Connor?"

As soon as he was inside, Connor went straight for his medicine cabinet, grabbing an aspirin tablet and fucking swallowing it dry.

"Connor what are you doing!!?" Evan screamed, panicked as hell, watching his boyfriend swallow a pill like a vacuum.

"What!? I'm _cold!!"_ Connor whined, rubbing his foot.

"Cold...?" Evan asked. He watched in confusion as Connor propped his feet up on the couch and sat down. "What are you doing...?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Connor snapped. Realizing how harsh he sounded, he apologized, "Oh _god_ , I'm sorry. Look- I have really bad circulation. I get super cold all the time and if I don't move I start cramping up. I probably should have told you..." he chuckled awkwardly.

Evan took a couple seconds to process before nodding in understanding. "That... actually makes a _lot_ of sense."

"Yeah..." Connor blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry! We should probably get you another hoodie though," Evan chucked.

"Um, Yeah. That'd be a good idea," Connor smiled. He thought for a moment before reaching out his arms. "Cuddles?" He asked with a red face.

"Yeah, cuddles."


End file.
